Amber Night, Sapphire Dreams
by Amber Dream
Summary: Princess Sakura, the most beautiful farie in Mysteria. I can't do a proper summery. Sorry. R+R pls. Was once called 'Amber Night'
1. Chapter One

Chapter One-  
  
Princess Sakura sighed as she stared at the mass of men, whether they be princes, dukes, kings or simply noblemen, literally falling over each other as they tried to impress her to win her hand in marriage. Many of them wanted the princess for her looks, others, the land she would bring with her. She sighed again. Being the most desired young lady in Mysteria, was not fun. Sakura unfolded her beautiful rose-coloured wings. Sitting like this for three hours straight was giving her wings a cramp. One nobleman, at the sight of her wings, rushed forward to seize her arm, but was cut short as a large golden lion with a strange headpiece on his head came forward and growled at him, sending little bursts of flame at him. The ardent suitor turned pale and rushed away, tripping over others in his haste to leave.  
  
"You may all take your leave now." Came a deep voice. Sakura smiled. It was her best friend, Prince Eriol. At Eriol's voice, the room was cleared in seconds. "How are you my dear Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine Eriol. My wings just got a little cramped." Sakura's smile brightened as she stood, and fluttered down to the lion.  
  
"Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you to never open your wings around them? And you shouldn't be using them if they're cramped." The lion scolded.  
  
"Oh, but Kero, they were starting to hurt. Now stop. You're beginning to sound like Touya." Sakura said to Kero, her smile growing cheeky at the mention of her over-protective brother.  
  
"Uh.. In no way am I like that over-protective brother of yours!" Kero said indignantly.  
  
"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day, Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura looked thoughtful. "Umm.. I think I'll go riding."  
  
"Just be careful, alright?" Kero said, turning back into his false form. "I'm going to go find some pudding." And with that Kero flew off, heading towards the kitchens.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I have about three other stories running through my head and so it's difficult to keep them apart. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sakura was riding along peacefully though a wood in Mysteria, when she heard a faint sob. She turned her mount towards the sound and rode on towards it. She spied a young lady sitting at the base of a tree, her hands covering her face.  
  
Sakura was about to call to her, when she realised that the girl was outside of the magical border that separated her world from the mortal one. To all mortals, even ones who possessed some magic, could only see the continuance of a forest. The only way mortals could enter Mysteria was by entering with someone from Mysteria, or by owning a magical crystal that only the royal families had.  
  
Sakura knew that if she rode out on her mount, the young lady would probably go into shock. After all, her mount was not like those of the mortals. Her mount was a stunning silver, with a pale pink silky mane. Not only was the colouring different, but so was the form. Sakura's mount mostly had the appearance of a horse, except for two things. Her mount had wings, and a pink horn protruding from it's forehead.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what is wrong with her." Sakura murmured to herself as she dismounted. She told her mount to stay where it was, and walked out from behind the magical barrier.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked the young lady in a quiet voice.  
  
"No..nothing." The young lady sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone." The young lady lifted her head to look at Sakura with watery amethyst eyes, her dark purple/grey hair falling around her face. Her eyes widened in shock. "W.w.what are you?" She stammered, staring at Sakura.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
The young lady pointed at something behind Sakura, and Sakura turned. She couldn't see anything. There was nothing behind her except what was meant to be. Trees, trees, trees, her wings, more trees. 'Wait a minute!' Sakura thought. 'My wings!? No wonder the lady is so shocked. I left my wings out!'  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Sakura berated herself. She looked at the young woman. "I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko of the Kinomoto kingdom of Mysteria." Sakura said, drawing herself up proudly.  
  
"There's no such thing as Mysteria." The young lady argued.  
  
"Oh yes there is. You just don't know about it as you are a mortal." Sakura shot back.  
  
"A mortal?" The young lady questioned.  
  
"Before I tell you anymore, don't you think it would be polite of you to introduce yourself?" Sakura asked pointedly.  
  
The young lady blushed at having forgotten her manners. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am Princess Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Queen Sonomi of the Daidouji kingdom of Japan."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sakura said, and was about to say more when..  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing out here? This is beyond the border! And you have your wings out too." Came Eriol's voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked around frantically, but couldn't find the source of the voice.  
  
"Oh no. Sometimes Eriol is as protective as Touya." Sakura groaned.  
  
Tomoyo gasped as a handsome young man stepped out from a empty space.  
  
"Sakura. You know better that to have your wings out when you're in the mortal part of the world." Eriol berated, looking angry, but his look of anger turned to shock when Sakura was looking at him so pointedly.  
  
"What?" He asked in the very same tone as Sakura did before.  
  
Tomoyo held in a giggle. These two were obviously very close as this new person had sounded exactly like Sakura had when she was pointing at her about her wings.  
  
"Who are you to criticise, when you're own wings are showing?" Sakura asked impishly, pointing to Eriol's dark blue wings.  
  
Eriol blushed and began to mumble.  
  
This was too much for Tomoyo and she burst out laughing.  
  
*Eriol's P.O.V.*  
  
I turned to the sound of the bell like laughter. My mouth dropped open as I saw myself looking at the most beautiful lady I had ever saw. I stood there staring for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for this angel to stop laughing. I heard a slight coughing in the background, but paid no attention to it. Who cared what it was, as long as I could stare at this angel more? The angel finally stopped laughing and was looking at me strangely.  
  
"Yes?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
I shut my mouth and swallowed hard. "N.Nothing." I stammered out.  
  
"Eriol. This is my new friend Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji kingdom in Japan. Tomoyo, this is Prince Eriol, a *cough* relative of mine." Sakura said, as she introduced us. I glared at Sakura for introducing me so. Sakura simply smiled.  
  
I sighed. I knew that Sakura had something in mind, and she was blocking me at the moment so I couldn't read her mind to find out. Terrific. I don't like surprises, mainly because, I've never been surprised in my life because I usually find out what is about to happen by probing people's minds. This was not going to be fun.  
  
Author's Note: New chapter finally. Yay!!! Big thankyou to sweetcheery for her review. I don't get many, so I'm always very happy to read that I have a new one. Hope you liked that chap. Love Amber Dream 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I took so long to update. You see, I first named this story 'Amber Night', and it was supposed to be about Sakura and Syaoran, but it seemed like there was going to be a lot of Tomoyo and Eriol in it, so I changed the title to 'Amber Night, Sapphire Dreams'. I was going to do a sequel to 'Amber Night' called 'Sapphire Dreams', but I decided to combine the two.

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading about whether or not you liked the chapters of my stories.

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own anyone or anything from CCS. 

Chapter Three-

*Normal P.O.V.*

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "Why don't you come with us, and you can tell me why you were crying."

"Sakura, you know that mortals aren't meant to come to our world." Eriol protested.

"Still, I like her, and she's coming with us." Sakura said, glaring at Eriol. She held out her hand "You're going to need to take my….." Sakura broke off, seeing something glint around Tomoyo's neck. "Ah, what's that?" She asked, pointing to Tomoyo's neck.

*Tomoyo's P. O. V.*

"Ah, what's that?" Sakura asked me, pointing at my neck. I looked down and saw that she was pointing at my necklace. I lifted it up into the light. My mother had given it to me the year before for my birthday. She had told me that it was a one-of-a-kind. The stone, which I held, glittering in the sunlight, was a very rare type of diamond. It was purple in colour, and it had a butterfly carved into it.

"This?" I asked. "It's my necklace. My mother gave it to me last year for my birthday. She told me that the stone is a rare type of diamond. She wouldn't tell me where she had found it though." I was shocked with myself. I had only known Sakura for a few minutes, and here I was, ready to tell her everything. I then realised that she hadn't answered me. I asked what she was, and all she did was introduce herself. Not that I blame her. It was a rude question.

I heard Sakura and Prince Eriol gasp. "What?" I asked.

"That diamond is only found in a secret glade in my Kingdom. Only the royal family know where it is." Sakura said.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better take you to see King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko." Prince Eriol said softly.

Sakura once again offered her hand, and I took it, as we walked towards an old pine tree. Prince Eriol went first, and he walked straight through the tree. Then Sakura, leading me, followed, and we went through the tree.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a beautiful, sunlit clearing, in a wood that I had never seen before. I spun around in a circle, amazed at what I saw. I then turned back to where we came, and I saw the dark, dreary forest of where I just came from.

I was about to walk towards the edge of the clearing, when I felt something nudge me. I turned around and saw a silver mare. But this mare was unlike any I had ever seen before. This mare had a pink mane, wings and a pink horn protruding from it's forehead.

I turned to Sakura, who was lightly fluttering above the ground. "OK, I think you'd better tell me what you are."

*Normal P. O. V.*

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "In Mysteria, creatures that mortals believe only exist in fairy tales, really do exist. There once was a time where we lived together in peace, but mortals soon became abusive and cruel, hunting us like prey. Our ancestors combined their magic to create a place where we could be safe from all mortals. They created Mysteria."

"Alright. Now what kind of…." Tomoyo broke off, looking for a word to use instead of creatures, as it sounded rude.

"You want to know what type of creatures live here, but you cant think of a word to use huh?" Sakura asked. "Just use 'beings', or 'people'. We are both."

Tomoyo blushed. "OK."

"In answer to your question, there are fairies, which both Eriol and I am, there is the elvan people, dwarfs, mermaids, sirens, pixies, dragons, pegasus', unicorns, harpies, trolls, and many of the things you read about in fairy tails." Sakura said.

"Let's go. We need to get to the palace as soon as possible." Eriol said, as he walked towards a dark blue pegasus. He leapt onto it's back and moved it towards Tomoyo. "Give me your hand, Princess Tomoyo."

Tomoyo did as he said, and was lifted onto the back of the mount. 

Sakura had already mounted her pegasus and was waiting for them. "Let's go." She said simply, and they rode out of the clearing.

I'm sorry it was so short. I'll try better next time.

Thanks 

Ta.

Amber Dream.


End file.
